


Noticing is Love

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Series: Stars Aligned [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boba Fett only appears for a sec, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Genderbending, Sequel, anakin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Obi-Wan notices Jango takes his caf black, and if you add anything to it, his nose will wrinkle in distaste, but he’ll drink it anyways while staring you down.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Stars Aligned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705123
Comments: 26
Kudos: 372





	Noticing is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Falling for You.

Obi-Wan notices Jango takes his caf black, and if you add anything to it, his nose will wrinkle in distaste, but he’ll drink it anyways while staring you down.

“You’re a bitter man.” She tells him once with severity.

He looks across the table to give her tea a pointed look.

“Mine has honey and milk.” She defends.

“Doesn’t make it any less disgusting.”

She only just manages not to stick her tongue out at him as he smirks. Instead she gives him an exasperated look before sipping at her cup.

Neither of them know it, but the other will drink the other’s preferred drink when they’ve been separated for far too long.

She notices that Jango doesn’t like reading, but he likes listening to others read. He’ll glow with pride, as Boba reads.

When it’s her, he relaxes and rests his eyes; often he’ll rest his head on her shoulder. Borderline sleeping, but if she stops for longer than a breath, his eyes will snap open, and he’ll look at her, ready to move if she’s ready to stop.

She never is.

She reads out loud until her voice goes hoarse, he gets up when it does while shooting her a reproachful, yet fond look, to get her water, but not before taking the data pad from her gently.

A subtle insistence that it’s her turn to rest.

She notices he crosses his arms when he’s getting impatient. Doesn’t matter who you are, if you’re boba begging to stay awake just a little while longer, or her insisting that broken ribs aren’t that big of a deal, or a little weasel attempting to sell a book, his son has wanted forever, at a ridiculous price. It doesn’t matter, arms will be crossed at you.

The former two, who are loved, will be ignored and herded to bed. The one who isn’t, the Weasel, obi-wan will “sweetly” smile at while insisting, “I would love to give these to you at half price.”

Just before Jango feels it necessary to pull out his blaster.

The weasel will find himself repeating her words and agreeing.

Jango’s arms won’t uncross, but he’ll turn his head away from the sight. His helmet will do nothing to hide the shaking of his shoulders as he laughs silently.

Another thing she notices about him is that he laughs more often than one might think.

One of the most important things Obi-wan notices, is that she loves him and wants to marry him. She discovers this on a mission that happens to intermingle with a job of his. She’s attending a party in a silver dress she hates, lips stained with red lipstick, and a heavy coat of makeup caked on her everywhere to hide scars.

They end up a mile away from the party, in the aftermath of a fight with a moron, Jango’s bounty and her charge’s would be killer. 

Jango asks her to dance.

It’s ridiculous, he’s fully armored and armed to the teeth while she’s armed only with her lightsaber, stashed in the folds of her dress, now in tatters.

She says yes of course.

It’s not truly dancing many would argue, more of a gentle swaying, that she vastly prefers to the interpersonal dancing that she had taken part in before.

At the end of it when the music in the distance fades away, she kisses where his cheek would be, if not for the helmet. 

“You’re a cruel woman.” He tells her, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Just giving it a splash of color.” She insists, not bothering to hide her smile.

He snorts at that, and does nothing to wipe the lipstick off. “How thoughtful.”

She smiles softly at him, and lets the banter die there, instead resting her forehead against the top of his helmet.

He leans into it.

I want to marry you, she thinks. Next time when they meet—when they’re not working, she’ll tell him that.

And in the end if the war is lost, and Anakin becomes and stays Darth Vader, until his son calls him back to the light...

_She’d noticed he sang softly under his breath in Mando’a whenever he cleaned his weapons._

_He told her that he used to rock Boba to sleep with a song too._

_She’ll take to humming those songs when deep in thought. Even when she’s old and grey, surrounded by a vast sea of sand and ghosts._

_When Boba visits her then, he’ll notice and recognize those songs. Breathing will get harder for a moment and his vision will blur. He’ll still leave eventually, but he’ll stay longer than planned._

_He always stays longer than planned._

If the war is won, and Anakin becomes Darth Vader, but pulls himself back to the light...

_She’d noticed he sang softly under his breath in Mando’a whenever he cleaned his weapons._

_He told her that he used to rock Boba to sleep with a song too. When they have children of their own, she leaves the order. He sings to them, while she hums along._

_She’ll still take to humming those songs when deep in thought too. Even when she and Jango are both old and grey, surrounded by the children of their children._

_He’ll keep softly singing, while she’ll hum._

**Author's Note:**

> Since obi-wan is played by Ewan McGregor, of course obi-wan has a lovely voice—boy or girl. But I don’t see obi-wan ever being into singing.
> 
> Temuera Morrison also has an awesome voice—I love his version of “it’s not unusual” if Disney ever wants to do a Star Wars musical of attack of the clones. They’re set.


End file.
